Crag Hack (Ashan)
|mentioned = |voice =David Gasman }} Crag Hack is a character in Pirates of the Savage Sea and Shades of Darkness expansions of Might & Magic: Heroes VI, and an NPC in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Biography Heroes VI He has found a life partner named Ciele, a sea-elf. He has one son named Jon Morgan and one granddaughter, Ann Morgan. Duel of Champions Some of his treasure was stolen by some orcs. Despite those orcs having wandered deep into the territory of the Holy Falcon Empire, Crag nevertheless went into a forest, where he mistook Vein and his group to be the thieves, who were shocked pirates were attacking. After the battle, Crag admitted his purpose and went away. Might and Magic X Crag Hack is a notorious pirate. He can be found resting in The Fort (14,29) in The Crag. He is a man of rum and booty and also Ann´s granddad. Crag is the father of Jon Morgan, admitting that his son was the result of a liaison with an Jon's mother that he never intended, although he does regret being seperated from his son; even more so, he regrets never seeing his granddaughter. Jon at first sends the heroes to the Crag to forge an alliance with the notorious pirate king, and the heroes are at first surprised to learn that Hack is still alive; people are forgetting about him more and more by the day. Crag says that because he insulted an undead wizard, he is dying from the Curse of the Void. Crag approves the alliance, and his aid asks you to find a doctor who can undo the curse. Sadly, after doing this and finding the ingredients for a cure, it fails to work, and the doctor says that not only will the curse kill him, it may make everyone forget that Hack ever even existed. But Crag gets the last laugh on the sorcerer, because when Markus Wolf kidnaps his granddaughter, he is persuaded to join the heroes, and then seperates from them to confront Erebos alone. While he loses his life in the battle, he does so on his own terms, and a wound he inflicts upon the Master of Assassins forces the villain to shed his disguise and makes him vulnerable. Not only is Crag Hack remembered by the inhabitants of the Peninsula, he is remembered as a hero. Queen Isabel's regime He is briefly mentioned by Isabel. Gameplay Heroes VI Pirates of the Savage Sea Abilities Scenarios *The Fortunes of Captain Hack: Crag's task in order to find out the reason of the storms jeopardizing the Savage Islands. Later, he realises that all this is Himiko's work. After defeat the Thunderbird. *The King of the Savage Sea: Crag become the Pirate King after he got the Skull Ring. Crag prevents the eruption of the volcano, and him eyewitness will be for Himiko's death. Shades of Darkness Second Necropolis Campaign *The Pall of a Past World: Crag Hack's ghost appears after Vein found the secret place of pirate treasures. Relates that he is result of the Sandro's curse yet on this world, and may rest in peace finally if Vein defeat the guards of the treasure. Duel of Champions Crag Hack appears as a hero card. He is the leader of the Stronghold faction. Quests *A Pirate in the Woods: Crag Hack encounters Vein and battles his group. *Darkwood Forest: Crag meets up with the group after the battle, stating he was just looking for treasure that some of the orc raiders stole from him. Might and Magic X Crag is one of the NPCs in the main arc, he suffers from reverted amnesia. Hireling (npcID:50). Crag is a treasure hunter and he will increase the chance to find enchanted equipment by 15% and the amount of gold by 10%. Appearances Crag Hack appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI add-on, Pirates of the Savage Sea. He later appears in Shades of Darkness, Might & Magic: Duel of Champions and in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Crag Hack is also mentioned in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Gallery CragHack.jpg|Crag Hack in Pirates of the Savage Sea Crag Hack (MMX)port.jpg|Crag Hack's portrait in Might & Magic X: Legacy Crag Hack (H6).png|Crag Hack's portrait in Pirates of the Savage Sea Crag Hack (Ghost).png Crag Hack DoC icon.png|Crag Hack's icon in Duel of Champions Crag Hack card.jpg|Crag Hack's artwork in Duel of Champions ru:Крэг Хак (Асхан) Category:Heroes VI Stronghold might heroes Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Pirates of the Savage Sea characters Category:Shades of Darkness characters Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X hirelings Category:Duel of Champions characters